


Fix Him

by KeybladeDetweiler



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeybladeDetweiler/pseuds/KeybladeDetweiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dipper is found hurt in the woods, Wendy and Mabel get him back to the shack and fix him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix Him

Dipper was unconscious and badly injured when Mabel found him. He was bleeding all over, it seemed.

"Dipper!" she cried, lifting him up. "Dipper, wake up!"

The boy did not respond.

"Dipper, no! Don't leave me Dipper!"

Suddenly, Wendy burst out of the forest behind them. Mabel turned around, surprised.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked, looking at Mabel. Before the young girl could answer, the teen saw Dipper in her arms. She ran over and gingerly lifted him into her own arms.

"What happened?" she asked, looking at Mabel. "What happened to him?"

"I-I…I d-don't know! I heard him yelling, and so I ran to find him, b-but when I did, he was like this…is he gonna be okay, Wendy?"

"I don't know…it looks like he might need a hospital, but the nearest one is ten miles away…" she frowned. "Let's get him back to the shack."

With Dipper in her arms and Mabel not far behind her, Wendy sprinted back to the Mystery Shack. She burst inside, startling Stan and Soos, and distracting them from the show they'd been watching.

"What's wrong- Dipper?!" Stan was shocked to see the boy in Wendy's arms.

"What happened to him dude?" Soos asked, aghast.

"We don't know, Soos." Wendy replied, heading for the attic. "Mr. Pines…?"

"Got it. I'll get the first aid kit." Stan said, making a beeline for the bathroom.

When she made it up to the attic, Wendy carefully placed Dipper onto his bed. He groaned softly.

"He's okay." Wendy let out a small sigh of relief. "Where's Stan with the first aid kit?"

"Right here!" Stan said, running into the room. He placed the first aid kit on the bed, and Wendy quickly opened it and began rummaging through it. She found some ointment and gauze, and got to work on Dipper's head injury.

"Soos, get a damp washcloth." Wendy ordered. Soos was out of the room in moments.

"How does he look?" Stan asked.

"Not too bad; some of the cuts are a little deep, but it's nothing fatal. He'll be fine as soon as I get him bandaged up."

Soos ran back in with the washcloth. "Here dude!" He tossed it to Wendy. She caught it, and began to wipe away the blood on Dipper's forehead and mouth. Once it was all clean, she applied the ointment and then bandaged his head up with the gauze. She then began to clean the cuts on one of his arms.

"Soos, we're gonna need some more washcloths." Wendy said, and Soos went back to fetch some more.

Wendy turned to Mabel. "When he gets back with the extras, clean Dipper's other arm."

Mabel nodded.

Wendy and Mabel spent the next few hours fixing Dipper up.

* * *

 

Dipper groaned. He was in a lot of pain.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Wendy and Mabel looking down at him.

"Hey!" Wendy said with a small wave. "You pulled through."

"Dip! You're okay!" Mabel went to hug him, but Wendy stopped her.

"Look at him; he's hurting. Be careful, okay?" She said. Mabel then gave him a smaller, gentler hug then she had planned.

"What…happened?" Dipper asked, slowly sitting up.

"Mabel found you in the woods, all scratched up and out cold. It looked like a bear had gotten to you." Wendy said. "But I got to you in time to fix you up."

"You did this?" Dipper looked at his bandaged arms.

"Yeah. My family gets cut up like this all the time; we've got to know how to fix ourselves up when we're hurt."

"Thanks, Wendy."

"No problem. You'd do the same for me, right?"

"Of course!"

"So…what happened to you out there, Dipper?" Mabel asked. "I was so scared when I found you. What did that to you?"

"I…don't know. I know that some rocks cut my arms before I blacked out, but I don't know what happened to my head. I heard laughter, and then…that's it." Dipper replied, thinking back.

"Well, whatever it was, you're okay now." Wendy smiled.

"Yeah!" Mabel grinned. "That's what really matters."

"Thanks you guys." Dipper smiled.

"Well, get some rest for now." Wendy said, getting up to leave. "I'll be back in a little while to change your bandages and put on some more ointment and disinfectant."

"Okay." Dipper nodded.

"And I'll stay here to entertain you!" Mabel grinned. "I'm not gonna leave my bro all alone when he's hurting like this." She grabbed Waddles, who had been sitting on her bed. "Here, hug Waddles. He'll make you feel better!"

Dipper laughed as he hugged his sister's pet pig. Mabel then began to tell him a crazy story that she was making up off the top of her head.

Meanwhile, Wendy went downstairs, where Soos and Stan were waiting anxiously.

"How is he?" Stan asked.

Wendy smiled. "He's all fixed up."


End file.
